Time's Running Out
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: There's a strange range of crime and destruction happening in Dragon City and there's no link to Word Paynn and Kitt's the only one who knows what's really going on.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! A new DB story! W00t!

I don't own DB

Gimme those reviews and enjoy

* * *

A Mid City store owner screamed as a black mace ball from green ramming gear nearly collided into her head as it broke through the glass window of her gear store, scattering glass everywhere. A red dragon reared as the green ramming gear was deactivated and a teenage girl came into the store, looking around at the merchandise. Seeing the woman on the floor, the girl laughed, but immediately stopped as a man, the husband and co-owner of the store of the woman, rushed in, carrying a mag-staff. "Back! Get back! Get out of our store! Get out! Before I call Dragon City Security! Get out now!" the man ordered, failing the staff at her.

The teenage girl shook her head at him. "You think I'm scared of Dragon City Security? You think that I'm afraid of Precinct? After the things I've seen and do, Dragon City Security and Precinct are nothing. No, no, no. I'm not leaving. Not yet anyway. You see, I'm not leaving until I feel like leaving." She replied, casually walking along, heels from boots clicking on the floor. "Oh, and my buddies are gonna have to decide when they want to leave too."

Another teenage girl and boy came into the ruins and laughed along with the other girl. A young boy peeked through the doorway to see the act and held his breath with tears running down his face. The man held his crying wife and the teenage boy shook his head. "You know, you're only gonna make this harder for yourself." The teenage boy informed, removing a pair of sunglasses that covered his crimson red eyes.

One of the teenage girls flipped her long blonde hair back and sneered, "Yeah! He's right you know."

"Make what harder?" the woman asked.

Sensing fear in the couples' faces, the final teenage girl, with venomous green eyes and bright blue hair, answered, "To do this!"

The blonde teenage girls' eyes turned pure white as she pointed her hand at the woman, throwing her back into a wall. "No!" The man called, only to have the same fate met from the teenage boy.

Crumpled on the floor of her shop, the woman screamed as the teenage boy flicked his hand to the right and the man's head turned a 180, causing his neck to snap and kill him. The teenage boy with now fading light green eyes nodded to the blonde haired teenager who laughed as she walked up to the woman, soon standing over her. The woman fearfully whispered with tears in her scared light blue eyes, "What are you going to do to me?"

"Quiet. This will all be over soon. Sooner than you think." The teenager replied and she tilted her head slightly

Screaming, the woman was pinned against the wall. Beginning to choke, she gave a muffled scream as a red substance spurted out of her mouth. "How does that feel? The blood coming from your chest? That would be your heart ripping apart, piece by piece. Do you smell that? Do you feel that? That'd be your bones, with your flesh beginning to sizzle off of them." The girl explained, smiling as the woman continued to howl with pain and fear, until she finally fell onto the floor, motionless and her light green eyes glazing over.

Turning the body over, so her face was showing, with on of her black high heeled boots, the girl nodded to the other teenagers. "She's taken care of."

"So, are we clear to go? That's all of the witnesses." the teenage boy questioned.

"Patience, patience, patience. We're not finished yet. Or here anyway. There's still someone watching us." The green eyed girl answered, her eyes turning pitch black. "I can sense his fear."

The little boy gave a silent gasp and hid in a closet, concealing himself with the coats and jackets. Terrified for his life, he began to shake in fear, trying not to burst out screaming. Cowering back as the door opened, the blue haired girl reassured, "Don't be afraid. Come out. We won't hurt you. We just want to talk to you."

Certain that he could trust them for the moment, he crawled out and quietly requested, "Don't hurt me…"

"Darlin', we're not gonna hurt you…" the girl replied. "Are you gonna keep this all a secret? Are you not gonna say anything about this if someone asks you?..."

"I won't say anything! I promise! I promise! Let me go! Please!"

"See, that's where I don't know if I can trust you. If I let you go, I don't know if you'll keep your promise. Come here, I have to tell you something. It's a very important secret of mine."

"What?" the boy asked, fear in his light green eyes.

"Come here and I'll tell you!" she answered and he cautiously walked up to her.

Suddenly, he screamed as she touched his chest and her hand went through him. Feeling a rip in his chest, he saw that she was holding his heart in her hand, blood running down her gloved hand. Collapsing onto the ground, the blonde girl questioned , "So, are we clear to go? We have no witnesses left. Anything we can take with us?"

"Yeah. We can go. Don't take anything. And the master will like this. He's always wanted one of these." The other girl answered and she leapt on her red dragon. "I'll deliver this to him. You guys go tell the others that time's running out for the rest of this city. And take care of these people. Leave no evidence that we were ever here. I'll start to summon the rest of us, but you have to summon as well. There's several of us. The time we attack is soon and we all want to be here."

The other two teenagers nodded and the red dragon and his rider took off, speeding away as they other two began their part of the job.

* * *

Skidding to a stop in the entrance of a broken down warehouse in Down City, the girl dismounted her dragon and entered the building. With the back of the man turned to her, she called, "Master…"

The man turned to face her with bright yellow eyes and started with a voice that would send chills up anyone's spine, "Yes?"

"I brought you something." She answered.

Crossing the one arm over her chest, she bowed as she presented the heart to him. Taking it in his hands, he informed, "You have done well. I will return soon. Get the others ready. I will put word out for our finest to come."

"Yes Master." The girl replied. "The rest of us are getting restless. When will we attack?"

"Soon, very soon. Only a few more days."

"How about the target?"

"What about him?"

"What about the choices? What if we give him time to decide?"

"True."

"Let us give him 24 hours to decide. Maybe he will join us."

"Ah, I see your point. I agree. Let the others know, there are four days left before we finish our attack. Or when you give the word, we'll attack." The Master finished before turning his back to her again.

"Yes Master." The girl responded and she left the building.

Everything was going according to plan…

* * *

Ohh, suspenseful! Give me reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Blah. I want school to finally end already! Three more days!

I don't own Dragon Booster

Gimme the reviews and enjoy

* * *

The next morning, Parmon sat in a chair, reading the daily newspaper in the Penn Racing crew race pit, shaking his head while he continued to read the main article on the front page. Kitt, Artha, and Lance entered the tent and Lance asked, "What's wrong Parmesan?"

"Oh, it's just absolutely tragic! Mandrag's Gear Store was broken into yesterday during the evening. Poor Mr. and Mrs. Mandrag and the rest of their family. If that isn't bad enough, they and the rest of their family was brutally murdered. Mrs. Mandrag's heart was ripped apart and her flesh was sizzled right off her bones! Nearly impossible! Mr. Mandrag was killed by his spine snapping! His head was at a 180 degree angle! Their son was killed too. They don't know how, but his heart was ripped out of his chest!" Parmon answered. "Horrible indeed. And they were such nice people. It was a real shame."

Snatching the paper out of his hands, Kitt questioned, "How did they know his heart was ripped out of his chest?"

"The VIDD tape in the security system caught it. Unfortunately, they couldn't see the faces. It was two girls and a boy though."

"How did they know his heart was ripped out then?"

"They saw one of the girls's holding it. When they did the autopsy, they was no cut or anything! But, it was really weird though."

"What?"

"There was a lot of static, the whole time! Near the end, the static was way too bad and they couldn't see anymore." finished Parmon.

"Interesting." Kitt commented. "That is very interesting."

Getting on their dragons, they left the All City Racing Circuit.

* * *

Walking down a Mid City street, the lights were continuously flickering and Artha informed, "They really better check that out. It's been like that for a couple of weeks. All over Dragon City! Even in Sun City!"

Finally, they reached Penn Stables and the lights were still flickering. 'Here, I'll go see if I can fix the lighting. If not, I'll go get the flashlights. If we have a black out." Parmon told them and he walked away.

Kitt's comm link rang and she told them as she walked away, "I gotta take this call."

Answering her comm link, she hissed, "Are you crazy?! I said for you to never call me!"

"I'm sorry, but it's an emergency." replied a female voice.

"Didn't you read the paper?!"

"Yes. This is a worse problem. Yellow eyes broke into a store."

"So?"

"He went on a rampage. Killed 10 single handed."

"What? I didn't-"

"He was getting restless. We are all getting restless. You know that."

"Is it under control though?"

"Yes. We're cleaning it up right now and getting rid of the bodies. Do a better job than the one last time."

"Good."

"When are we-" the female voice asked.

"Soon. My information is never wrong." Kitt cut off and terminated the conversation.

Walking back to the group, Parmon announced, "Well, I managed to get the lights stable." They flickered again. "Oh…scales! Never mind. I'll go try to fix them again. Hey, that's really weird. When Kitt was gone, the lights worked. When she came back, they started to flicker again."

"Ah, that's just pure chance." Kitt shrugged and quickly rethought what she said. This was the perfect time right now. "Actually, maybe not."

Reacting quickly, her eyes turned pure black and she pointed her hand at Parmon, Lance, and Artha. They go thrown into one of the burnt walls and Beau roared as he charged at Kitt. She pointed her other hand at him and he got thrown into a stable along with Cyrano and Fracshun. Locking it, they could hear the dragons were roaring and Kitt scowled. Suddenly, the roaring stopped and they all felt the ground shake as the dragons collapsed onto the floor. "Kitt, what's going on?" Artha asked weakly.

"Please Kitt. Stop it." Lance begged.

Kitt remarked, "Oh, Lance. You remind me of that little boy…right before I ripped his heart out of his chest."

Artha responded, "Kitt. You did that? How could you do that?"

"Oh, it was simple. I just stuck my hand into his chest and pulled out his heart."

"You did that?"

"Of course I did."

"Why?"

"Oh, he was going to go to Dragon City Security. I couldn't let that happen. Even though I've been in worse trouble."

"But, you killed a kid Kitt."

"And so? It was simple and easy. I could kill you guys like I did him right now. Instead, say good night." Kitt remarked and turned her head slightly.

Suddenly, as though they were hit on the head with an invisible mallet, everything around Parmon, Lance, and Artha faded to black

* * *

So, Kitt did it all. Well, the main girl anyway.

OKay, gimme those reviews


	3. Chapter 3

Updated! Finally!

Me no own DB

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Artha opened his royal blue eyes and groaned from the killer headache he had acquired from the incident. Everything was starting to come into view, and the blurred shapes and colors were slowly becoming sharper. When his sight finally returned, he quickly realized that Parmon and Lance had disappeared and he was tied up around a pole. Kitt was kneeling on the dusty ground, changed into a tight and exposing outfit with black leather stiletto heeled boots. She was holding a piece of white chalk and was muttering an incantation and drawing strange symbols on the ground with the chalk, with candles and other weird objects around her. Apparently, she hadn't noticed he had come to his senses and she continued to ignore him. "Hey! Kitt! Where are Parmon and Lance?!" demanded Artha.

Looking up with pure black eyes and placing the chalk on the ground, she smiled, "Well, it's about time you're awake Sleeping Beauty."

"Where are they Kitt?!"

"Oh, they're fine…for now anyway."

"I'll ask again! Where are they?!" repeated Artha.

Kitt answered, "Oh, don't worry so much. Wyldfyr's taking good care of them."

Looking at the red dragon, he saw that he was standing in front of two stalls, hissing at the stalls whenever there was a banging on the door. Artha gave a doubting look and Kitt returned a look that she could do whatever she wanted to them in a second. "Okay, so they're okay. What do you want Kitt?" Artha asked. "And why are your eyes black?"

"Well, I'm glad to see you're not colorblind." Kittt commented as she stood up and walked to him. "Or at least to have the ability to tell the differences between colors. It proves you have some brains in that thick skull of yours."

"What are you Kitt?"

"Oh, just a demon."

"A demon?"

"Yeah, a demon. You know, a damned soul from Hell. See, some people like dragon racing and jousting. I like dragon racing and seeing people's insides on their outsides."

"Kitt. What happened to you? You're not yourself."

"Oh, didn't you know? Kitt died about 3 weeks ago. Well, her soul did away. I took over her body. I like it by the way. Her body I mean. Looks good in this outfit. Oh, and she said hi too."

"What? So, Kitt's dead? What does that mean? You took over her body?"

"FYI, I'm the only thing keeping her alive. Her body anyway. Don't know where her soul went. Be very good for her later if it went downstairs. She'd be free in a few hours. I replaced it with me. So, anyway, now that short lesson for you is over, let's get back on the matter of discussion. So, me and a couple of my buddies have been causing a little trouble around here lately. And really, because we're completely bored as well in this city. You can only dragon race and joust for so long."

"Like the break ins…and the murders!"

"Right on the money. And the mass murder that happened a couple of hours ago. Gotta give Yellow Eyes a call. He never fails to amaze anyone from down below. I guess that's what happens when you have Greed. Need to take as many as possible in one blow."

"But-"

"But what? This is great! See, I can finally be myself."

"Are you the only one here?"

"Hell no! There's tons of us around here. You can't see us though…unless we want you to see us or you want to see us. Preferably the first one."

"Okay, what about Word Paynn? Is he part of any of this?"

"No. Not for this one at all. Still root for him sometimes. Actually, barely. His plans suck actually. So, I lied. We never root for him. We still have a parking spot for him downstairs anyway. Mainly, because he was trying to do our job. And while we're on the topic, you won't believe who I meet downstairs."

"Like who?"

"Your mother for one."

"My mom?"

"Yeah, surprised me too. Actually, a lot of us. Turns out she wasn't as innocent as she seemed when she was in a street crew. Even if she was part of the Dragon Flares. Pulled a couple of jobs that the rest of the crew didn't know about. She had a real knack for stealing. Even a couple of murders. Luckily, your daddy managed to straighten her out and get out of her old ways, so she was clean. Still ended up coming downstairs though, so really, it was a waste of time. One hella secret though. Never even told your daddy about what she did. No one knew. Except her of course."

"You're lying!"

"Boy, I never lie about stuff from downstairs. I lie about a lot of things, I can say that, but I never lie about stuff from downstairs. And I just remembered this."

"What?"

"She said hi."

"What do you want Kitt?"

"Oh, it's not just what I want. It's all of us from down below. See, me and a couple of the boys from downstairs, actually, all of us from Hell, want a dragon-human war."

"Why?"

"Chaos, destruction, terror. Make it feel like home everywhere we go. It's a great and happy feeling for us, even it's terrible for you, but that's the point! Anyway, a couple of the big boys are getting pretty ticked at you for trying to stop it. So, you're on the hit list. Now, if I was in your place, I'd stay out of their way, but I managed to pull a couple of strings and get you 24 hours to decide what you're gonna do. Look, take my advice. Get out of the city. There's a storm coming for Dragon City. And you're right in the middle of it. Get out of the city, and you'll live."

"To decide what?" Artha questioned.

"If you want to live or if you want to die Idiot. What type of question is that?" Kitt finished. "But man, you're dumb if you couldn't figure out what we were talking about. Remember, you only got 24 hours, no more, no less. Once 24 hours are up, it's decision time."

* * *

Wow. I killed Kitt...sorta...

The demon in Kitt...is kinda cruel

Sorry, but I needed something about Artha's mom in there. About street crew life and where she went after dying and why

And Word isn't behind any of this! What a twist! Guess he gets no support from others for dragon-human war

Review peoples!


	4. Chapter 4

Ohh, I really want a cookie now!

I no own DB

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Kitt waited casually, but impatient in Wyldfyr's saddle. It seemed like another normal five minutes in Hell…except that she's been waiting and completely bored for 23 hours. After all, it was her order not to leave when she gave him the choice, in case he called for help and she couldn't have fun with the two trapped boys right now for the sake if the order wasn't followed. Taking out a silver bowl with strange engravings on it and filled with a thick scarlet substance, she saw her reflection staring back at her. Removing a black leather glove, she stirred her finger in the liquid, muttering an incantation. There was a faint whispering noise that caused her to stop stirring the blood, lick it off her finger before replying, "Yes Master. Everything's set. He only has an hour left to decide. Are you ready for us to open the gate for the rest of them?…Yes Master. We're ready. I will summon the others to me when it's time. We still can have some fun before you guys show up. There's two of them left who know about us already…Yes Master, all of us that are coming here will have fun with them…Yes Master. I will give the word and have us come to open the gate…Yes Master."

The whispering stopped and she hid the bowl away again before putting her glove back on. "There's one more hour left." She thought before she looked disapprovingly at an unconscious Artha.

Maybe she shouldn't have knocked him out 10 hours ago. Then again, he was being very annoying by asking a whole bunch of pointless questions that were a waste of time to answer, so she felt she was entitled to knock him out. Unfortunately for him, but luckily for her, she didn't kill him so overall, she was still doing her job well. All of the other demons knew their part, but there was another group of her status, the main leaders of the army, that was coming to Penn Stables. She looked into the sky that turned a stormy gray color and bolts of lighting could be seen still from a far distance with a black cloud coming their way. Unfortunately, that cloud wasn't normal. In fact, it wasn't even a cloud. It was more of the army that was coming to Dragon City, which were summoned by the other leaders, by her order. These demons were nothing but smoke, like she was, and need bodies to go into and after all, there was a lot of people in Dragon City, so each of them had a good choice for whose soul would leave and maybe come back. However, they wouldn't be able to come back into their bodies when the gate opened. They'd have to pick another body and kick someone else's soul out, that wouldn't make it back the short time the gate was opened. When the gate closed, whoever was sent there afterwards, couldn't get out, so while a lot would come out, a large amount would come in, until they opened the gate again. Suddenly, Artha's head perked up and his face was deathly pale, looking like he'd just seen a ghost. "Good. You're finally up. Glad to see I didn't kill you. Not yet anyway." Kitt remarked with a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Hey, whatever you are. Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Kitt's pure black eyes flashed in anger at the question and she hissed, "Why are you trying to stop the dragon-human war? To stop chaos, destruction, and terror? To make your dad proud? You have your reasons…I have mine…"

In her anger, she slapped him across the face, so hard that a scratch formed with blood droplets forming. Walking away back to her materials, filled a bowl with a yellow grain like substance and lit 6 candles. Placing them on small circles that were included in the symbol, she then looked into the sky. The smoke was over Dragon City and zooming into different directions. The time had passed quickly, there was less than 5 minutes already. Strutting back to Artha, she whispered in his ear, "Time's running out for Dragon City. Time's up for you Penn. What you chose, will last forever, and not changing your mind after. What's it gonna be? Life or death?"

Artha held his head high and boldly stated, "Hit me with your best shot. I'm not letting that war happen."

"Well, I warned you. Pride and Lust and maybe Gluttony are stopping by. Wait, I forgot. I am Lust."

"Lust?"

"Look, take it from me. I'm Lust. I bring out desire. Whatever you desire, that's what I do."

"What-" Artha started

Kitt cut off, "You don't have a say anymore. You made your choice."

Getting back to her spell work and kneeling on the rough ground, she took off her glove and pulled out a silver knife. Wincing as she sliced her hand, causing blood to drop onto the yellow grain, she lit a match. "Esa parcha mellaus. Dona esperda a di azerna ni!" she chanted, dropping the match that hit the yellow grain substance and fresh blood, causing a burst of light to appear.

Standing up and looking around, six more teenagers had appeared; three guys and three girls. Each of them had strange colored eyes. Going to a girl with red eyes and pure midnight colored hair, Kitt asked, "Envy. Why did you change bodies?"

"I actually wasn't in the guy's body, Lust. I was in this body. I was in his mind. I controlled his thoughts. Made him do what I wanted. Was just in it for fun." The girl answered.

Kitt replied, "How fun?"

"Don't bother asking. Let's just say, it was as much fun as that break in." the girl grinned. "And me making him kill himself was also fun. I made him kill his two sisters as well. You would've loved it."

Artha questioned, "Wait? Who are all of you?"

Kitt turned to face him and gave a small laugh. She introduced, "These fine demons are my crew. We're the Magnificent Seven or for your simple mind, the Seven Deadly Sins."

* * *

Of, poor Artha. Things aren't going good huh?

Wow. Envy was kinda...cruel there

Review.

And I really want a cookie!


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, what birthday cake should I have? Such a tough decision!

I don't own Dragon Booster. Unless you count the DS game and books...

Read and Review! Enjoy!

* * *

Artha gave a confused look at her and asked, "The Magnificent Seven? The Seven Deadly Sins? What are they? Who are you? What's going on?"

Kitt shook her head with a small laugh and replied, "You are a complete idiot. We, the Seven Deadly sins, are the worst sins possible. Like I said, the Seven Deadly Sins. Lust…Envy…Greed…Sloth…Wrath…Gluttony…and Pride…"

Turning to Artha and scoffing, the blonde haired girl with pure white eyes commented, "I'm surprised you don't know who we are. You're just made of Gluttony and Lust. And Sloth. You know that? And, unfortunately, Pride."

"Four of seven?! Oh, not good for him." Kitt commented.

Pride finished, "And Envy."

Kitt exclaimed. "Five?!"

A teenage boy with bright yellow eyes looked up at Kitt and apologized, "Lust. I am sorry. I never meant the mass murder."

"Greed. You did well. You opened up several bodies that others can take. Other demons are in your debt." Kitt responded and brought herself closer to him. She pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss before pulling away. "I would've enjoyed hearing that too. I wish I could've been there to hear the screams."

Another girl with long dark burgundy hair that had a single white streak pulled her long bangs out of her venomous green eyes and asked, "Lust. You said there were two more for us to play with. Where are they? I've been dying to have some fun."

"Wrath. Take Gluttony with you. You both would have a lot of fun with them. You can each have one. There's one in each stable." Informed Kitt and she resumed to kiss Greed. She pulled away again. "Play nicely now. Don't make a big mess."

Wrath nodded and gestured for a teenage boy with short light brown hair and bright orange eyes to follow her and they each went into a stable.

"Wait! No! Please! Not my little brother or my best friend! Please!" Artha pleaded, struggling to get loose from his bonds.

Seconds later, they returned, dragging Lance and Parmon roughly behind them, both of them struggling to get free. About to hear Parmon shout for help, Wrath punched them in the head, causing them to be silent. "We thought it'd be more fun if we played out here instead." Wrath explained. She found a piece of burnt wood and examined it. "Pride. I know you like to play games. Do you want to play with us?"

Pride smiled, "Of course Wrath. I'll love to play with you." She walked to a yellow plastic jug, peeked inside it, and came strutting back with it. "This would be fun to play with too!"

"Sloth. Envy." Gluttony questioned. "Do you want to play with us too?"

A teenage boy with short black hair and ice blue eyes nodded. Envy laughed, "You shouldn't have to ask me! You know me too well! I love to play!"

Wrath asked, "Hey, Little Boy with the red hair. Can you take this piece of wood and hold it directly at your heart?"

Shaking with tears, Lance took the piece of burnt wood, and held it directly at his heart, his lip trembling to not burst out screaming.

"Hey. Geek. You must be thirsty. Not drinking for over 24 hours. Get a drink from the jug Pride's holding. Take a nice long drink." Envy suggested. "Have the whole bottle."

Pride passed the yellow jug and Parmon shook like crazy as he held the opened end of the jug to his trembling lips. Opening his mouth, he began to pour the liquid into his mouth, taking a drink like instructed for a long time. The jug clattered onto the ground and a clear liquid began to drip out of it. Parmon's legs gave way and he collapsed onto the dusty ground, some of the clear liquid drizzling out of his mouth. Sloth squatted down, rubbed his finger on some of the liquid, and took a small sniff. "Smells like paint thinner. Turpentine?"

"Of course Sloth! Why else do you think I picked it?" Pride answered. "It's a favorite of mine! Whenever I play games, I always play with turpentine as well."

"Kitt! Please! I'm begging you! Stop it! Please Kitt!" begged Artha, near tears. "Please Kitt! Stop them! I'm begging you! Stop them Kitt!"

Looking at him, Wrath informed, "Lust is busy at the moment."

Taking a glance around, he saw her passionately kissing Greed, leaving him unable to tell whose arms and hands were whose. Envy complained, "These two aren't that fun. Someone please take care of the kid."

Pulling her mouth away as Greed began to nibble Kitt's earlobe and Kitt resisted moaning. "No Envy. He's coming with us." Kitt informed and, unable to resist anymore, moaned from the action Greed was doing to her ear.

"Kid. You can take the wood away now." Sloth permitted.

Lance dropped the wood onto the rough ground with a pale face and he was still trembling with a tearstained face. Picking up the wood and tossing it away, Wrath remarked, "Today's your lucky day Kid."

Greed was beginning to kiss Kitt's neck and worked his way south until Pride pointed out, "Lust. Greed. Stop your fun and games for a minute. We should leave for the gate. Midnight will be here soon."

With one final kiss, Kitt pushed Greed away from her and instructed, "Pride's right. Everyone. Onto your dragon. We ride hard and fast to the gate." She flung Lance roughly onto her saddle before getting onto Wyldfyr herself. "You're riding with me you little brat."

As a range of different colored dragons skidded to a stop in the stables, the rest of them mounted their dragons. Getting a nod from each of the other teenagers, Kitt jogged Wyldfyr to Artha and took out her silver knife. "Better start working on your Bucket List Penn. There's a storm coming for you boy. And you won't make it out alive." Kitt laughed and sliced the rope, causing him to crash onto the ground.

Nodding to Envy, Envy shouted, "Everyone. Let's ride!"

Pushing Wyldfyr forward and beginning to race away, the rest of the teenagers and their dragons followed her lead.

* * *

I can't believe it...I killed Parm...and almost Lance...

What's gonna happen at midnight?!

Review!


	6. Chapter 6

(looks at clock) I really want lunch now.

I do not own Dragon Booster because it belongs to someone else and if I take the credit for it, it will lead to something called a law suit and I will get sued

You know the drill. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Riding for nearly 6 hours non-stop, the group finally skidded to a stop, with less than an hour to midnight. Dismounting Wyldfyr, Kitt surveyed the area and a vicious frown appeared instantly. "Damn it. It's a Devil's Trap. And a powerful one at that. 5 frontier churches at each point of it. Then, those iron railroads at cross like the Devil's Trap exactly. Goes for at least 100 kilometers each direction. Definitely going to be hard to get through." She angrily explained. "I'll kill the person who made it this way to protect the Gate."

"Lust. There has to be at least one way to get in. We don't have that much time. There's less than an hour to midnight!" Wrath pointed out. "And we still have to get to the center."

Kitt gave a sly grin and hinted, "Wrath. Don't worry. I've prepared us for this."

Gluttony gave her a confused look and asked, "Lust. How did you prepare for this?"

"Lance. Can you come over here." called Kitt.

Lance hopped off of Wyldfyr and cautiously walked up to Kitt before questioning, "What?"

"I need you to do a little job for me."

"What?"

"Lance. If you open the gate for us, I promise that we won't kill or hurt you."

"Okay."

"No. Change of plans. If you get rid of this iron, the same bargain applies. We won't kill or hurt you."

"Okay, but how do I do that? I can't cut through iron."

"I have a mag-knife that you can use. Cut through it fast."

"Okay."

"Wait. No. I changed my mind again. Take this and put it in the keyhole of the gate. You have to hurry though. We'll be watching you, so if you don't do it for us or go fast enough, there'll be some big problems."

"Okay. I got it." Lance answered.

"Take care of this." Kitt told him and gave him a long pistol with a strange symbol carved into it.

Running as fast as he could over the iron railroad, Lance tripped on a rock before instantly leaping back onto his feet and continuing to race. "Lust. Why did you do that?" Sloth questioned.

Taking out the mag-knife, Kitt sliced through one piece of iron like a stick of melted butter, and just as easily, sliced through the second half of the iron railroad. The rest of the iron glowed red hot and they saw it race down until the rest, causing a crack of lightning to appear. Getting back onto Wyldfyr she smugly grinned and she shrugged, "The line's broken now. It's powerless…let's ride!"

Urging Wyldfyr forward, the rest of the dragons raced after them to the center. Pulling Wyldfyr next to a stumbling Lance, Kitt scooped him up with one hand, snatched the pistol from him, and flung him away effortlessly, causing him to crash into the hard ground and knock him unconscious. Stopping in the middle of the shape, all seven of them dismounted their dragons and looked around. There were several worn tombstones surrounding them and their eyes fell onto a stone mausoleum. Curious, all of them walked to it, and Envy touched her hand on it, she breathlessly whispered, "It's the Gate. It's the Devil's Gate."

In seconds, at exactly midnight, Kitt jammed the pistol into the keyhole of the gate that turned around three times before they heard an unlocking sound. The dragons' eyes widened and they roared as they began to sprint away as fast as they possibly could and the seven teenagers dove behind the tombstones. The gate slowly opened and demons, in their smoke form, came racing out and into the sky. The smell of sulfur was extremely pungent and they could feel heat as spits of fire managed to evade the gate as more of the demons came out by the second. Exactly a minute later, after it opened, the Devil's gate slammed shut, barely allowing one last demon to escape. Standing up from behind the tombstones, and looking at the now stormy sky, the huge cloud of black smoke soared at an incredible speed to Dragon City. Smiling evilly, the Seven Deadly Sins shimmered away. Dragon City only had seconds to remember the life they had, because now, it was their turn to make the world what they wanted it to be.

* * *

Oh no. Dragon City is in trouble! There's terror and destruction coming!

Review people!


	7. Chapter 7

Ohh, I am so hungry!

You know I don't own DB? Do you?

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Moordryd gave a small yelp as he dodged a silver blade that was thrown at him by Swayy. The intelligence officer's teal eyes were now pure black and one hand coated with sticky blood from where she ripped Rancydd's heart clear out of his chest. With this second lack of focus, he began to choke as Swayy effortlessly picked him up with one hand and held him at his throat. Frantically looking around, he saw almost all of the Dragon Eyes' were dead on the ground, soaking the floor with blood and the knife was wedged in the wall behind him. He grunted as she slammed him against the wall, slowly making her grip tighter. Reaching for it, his pale face was starting to turn a faint blue from the grip getting so tight. In seconds, he would be dead from suffocating. "Swayy! Please it's me! It's Moordryd! Don't do this!" begged Moordryd. "Please Swayy! Don't do this!"

Oblivious, the intelligence officer ignored him, only tightening the grip. Summoning all of his strength, he snatched the knife and stabbed it into her heart. Parts of her face flashed a faded orange a few times before she collapsed onto the ground, freeing him. Feeling her wrist for a pulse, he stopped only to find she was dead. Picking up the knife, he examined it with interest and confusion. The blade was pure silver and the light oak wooden handle had strange symbols and markings engraved into it. Carefully, he stashed the knife into his racing jacket before running to Decepshun and leapt onto her. Racing down the street, Moordryd grunted as he got tackled off his black dragon. Four members of the other Down City street crews stood up with pure black eyes and one of them took out a bloodstained knife. One of the other ones, a teenage girl, threw him across the street into a wall, causing him to crash to the ground. Decepshun roared as four dragons surrounded her, trying to fight them off until one sunk their teeth deep into her neck, causing her to roar in pain as the others clawed into her sides. Getting up, Moordryd took out the knife and slashed the girl's throat, causing the injury to flash orange before she fell to the ground, dead. Quickly, he sliced the other teenagers' throats causing them to die and fall like the teenage girl. The dragons perked their heads up and raced away when they saw their riders dead on the street. Rushing to his dragon and kneeling down beside her, he cried, "Decepshun! No! You're bleeding! We gotta get you to Dragon City hospital!"

Roaring weakly, Decepshun shook her head and roared again as she shakily got onto her feet. Bowing her head down, she maged Moordryd on when he refused to mount her. As she mustered all of the strength she had, she continued to race down the street, Moordryd held the knife out, slashing at anyone who tried to attack them.

* * *

Walking around a man tied up with metal cables, Envy whispered into his ear, "Relax. This won't hurt a bit."

Shoving her arm down his throat, he gave muffled screams of pain until she pulled her blood drenched arm out, holding his still beating heart in her hand. Kitt took it from his hand and gave a small smirk as she tossed it into the garbage can like a basketball. A wave of Dragon City Security and Captain Faier called, " Exit the premises with your hands on your head!"

Grinning, the seven teens stepped out and Pride held out her hand, causing a white flash to appear, causing all of the members except for Captain Faier to fall to the ground dead. Picking him up by his throat, Kitt informed, "We don't take orders from cops."

Turning his head around at a 90-degree angle, she gave a small smile as he fell to the ground and they went back into the building. Pride's head perked up and she looked around, her white eyes flashing in anger. "Lust. Someone's trying to send us back. They sent back 20 of us already. Just trying to find the seven of us." She informed. She paused for a few minutes before pursing her lips. "And another 5 of us just got sent back."

Pure black eyes flashing, Kitt hissed, "Can't we summon more of us?"

Shaking her head, Pride answered, "No. We can't."

"Gluttony. Sloth. Go find him and take care of him for us." ordered Kitt. "Without any mercy!"

The two men nodded, leapt onto their dragons, and took off. Grabbing her head in pain, Wrath collapsed onto the ground. Standing back up, she told them, "He's not the only one. There's someone else. Someone that knows what they're doing. Whoever they are, they just trapped 50 of us. In a salt ring. One that covered one level of Down City. Exorcized them. They had a megaphone or something set up."

The emergency sprinkler system went off and the five of them howled in pain before dashing out of the building. Clenching her teeth, Kitt growled, "Clever. Really cute. Holy water. In the pipeline systems. Almost traps us anywhere."

Opening her mouth, Wrath collapsed onto the ground, her face flashing a faint orange as a bullet hit her in the forehead. Whipping behind them, they saw a single, long brown haired girl, wearing leather high heel boots and a racing jacket, spinning the gun, the key that they used to open the gate in her hand. She gave them a wink, and with a teasing look in her green eyes, she commented, "You really shouldn't leave your toys lying around." She glared at Kitt. "Or steal my body!"

"Well, it's pointless using that. You only got one shot left in that." Kitt retorted.

She quickly flicked her head, causing the gun to go flying out of the girl's hand. There was a scream as Pride and Envy fell to the ground, parts of their faces, flashing a faint orange. Stabbing Greed in the back, Moordryd remarked, "Man! How many of you guys are here! I just killed five and some more!" As he advanced on Kitt, she threatened, "Get that knife the Hell away from me."

"Why? Scared?"

Take a step closer and I'll rip the flesh off your bones." Kitt sneered

In seconds, Kitt fell to the ground, a bullet hole in the back of her head, causing it to flash the faint orange with her now green eyes staring at them

* * *

Swayy killed all the Dragon Eyes...except for Moordryd. He killed Swayy

And some of the other people as well.

Wow. Guess they got no more DCS. Better get some trained.

Wow. Moordryd killed 5 of the deadly sins.

Kitt's soul came back to save the day! That is so awesome!

Review everyone!


	8. Chapter 8

Where's that cookie I asked for?!

I don't own DB

This is the final chapter.

Read, enjoy, and review. The normal drill

* * *

Walking up beside the girl, Moordryd complimented as he looked at Kitt's dead body, "Nice shot."

Tossing the pistol away from her, she replied, "You're not too shabby yourself." Looking into the sky, she saw smoke forms leaving Dragon City. "That's some good work you did."

Taking a deep breath, he asked, "So, you're Kitt's soul?"

"Yep. It was weird. I got out of there. Not before I learned everything I needed though. I managed to save some people though that had demons in them. Not all of them were killed. There were some whose bodies weren't damaged enough to die. They managed to live." She answered. "C'mon. There's about 10 of them around here. Over all of Dragon City. Once we got rid of the Seven Deadly Sins, most of them fled. They got scared. You'll take care of some and I'll take care of the others."

Hours later, they arrived back where they met, and Moordryd questioned, "That's it? That's all of them?"

The girl replied, "Well, that's here. There's probably some around here still, but you could take care of them. I mean, you took care of five of the seven of them."

"What about you?" Moordryd wondered. "What's gonna happen to you?"

"There's one thing I need you to do for me." She finished. "I need you stab me and kill me."

With an even more pale face, he closed his eyes tightly, Moordryd heard her gasp as her skin was slashed apart at her throat. Opening his gray eyes, he saw her lying on the ground, still parts of her face flashing orange. "Hey…don't forget…to clean…up the mess…" she laughed and her eyes closed as her body went limp.

Gazing back at her body, he shook his head as he spun the knife in his hand before stashing it back in his racing jacket and walking away. He had some work to do.

* * *

Oh, well, at least Kitt's soul is probably at rest now. With Lust being dead and all.

So, review people. Hope you enjoyed the story


End file.
